Live Alive
:This article is about the anime episode. For the short story, see Live A Live. Key events *The Cultural Fest has arrived. *Kyon, Taniguchi, and Kunikida go around observing the stands and booths. *Kyon sees Haruhi performing God Knows and Lost My Music with ENOZ. Summary Kyon, Taniguchi, and Kunikida visit random places in their school cultural festival, including Mikuru and Tsuruya's class's food stall. Kyon, bored, decides to go watch the music concerts. Bored, he becomes sleepy, but when he sees one of the amateur bands walking onto the stage...Haruhi and Yuki go on stage with them! Haruhi begins to sing in a voice that Kyon comments to be talented, yet there is one discrepancy: Haruhi is reading off the sheet music. After singing two songs, Haruhi informs the crowd that the four-member band had been unable to have their lead singer and main guitarist present, and so Haruhi and Yuki were acting as stand-ins. The next day, Haruhi tells the full story to Kyon: the lead singer had amigdalitis and the guitarist sprained her wrist and were forced not to play, so Haruhi and Yuki volunteered to replace them. The actual band members come to thank Haruhi, who becomes stunned and confused, leaving Kyon to believe that she has not experienced being thanked for something that she has done to deserve thanks. Characters *Haruhi Suzumiya *Kyon *Mikuru Asahina *Yuki Nagato *Itsuki Koizumi *Taniguchi *Kunikida *Miyuki Enomoto *Takako Nakanishi *Mizuki Okajima *Mai Zaizen Trivia *This episode was broadcasted as episode 12 of Season 1, and as episode 26 of Season 2 *Razor Ramon Hard Gay and Akihiro Miwa make an appearance, grabbing Kyon by his arms shortly after the opening. *Koizumi is acting in the play "Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead." *ENOZ is based on "ZONE." *During the festival it's possible to see a screen of "The Day of Sagittarius III" on a monitor and the Computer Research Club at some computers presumably playing it. *Paranormal phenomenon observed: precognition by Nagato (not verified) * Just before ENOZ's performance there weren't many people in the auditorium, but then it started to rain, forcing most of the students outside to seek shelter in the gym. The next day, Haruhi notes to Kyon that she had hoped for the sake of the band that lots of people would show up, suggesting the possibility that her power changed the weather. *The first time Kyon talks to Taniguchi and Kunikida, in the background Haruhi is seen talking to the band members of ENOZ (particularly when she first appeared to ENOZ to ask to stand-in for the singer and have Nagato as the guitarist). *During one scene it is possible to see Haruhi and Nagato dressed in their costumes run by in the background, when Kyon talks to Taniguchi and Kunikida. *The apparent dimensional travelers do not appear in the short story. *The instruments used by ENOZ were: **Haruhi (guitar): Italia Mondial Classic 2 Tone Sunburst. **Yuki (guitar): Gibson SG Special Classic White (Limited Color). **Mai (bass): Fender Precision Bass (Japan). es:Vívelo en Vivo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes